The Ant Bully 2
''The Ant Bully 2 ''is an upcoming 2018 American computer-animated fantasy film based on the children's book of the same name by John Nickle, and the sequel to 2006's The Ant Bully. The film will be directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson and written by Douglas Langdale and James Sharp. Most of the cast from the first film reprise their roles, with the exception of Zach Tyler Eisen, who was replaced by Felix Avitia, due to Eisen's voice maturing, and Eisen's retirement from acting in 2008. It also features a new cast of Woody Allen, Alec Baldwin, Roberto Benigini, Penélope Cruz, Judy Davis, Jesse Eisenberg, Greta Gerwig, and Ellen Page. The film is scheduled to be released on July 20, 2018. Universal Pictures distributes the sequel instead of Warner Bros., after Legendary's contract with the said company expired in 2014. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Felix Avitia as Lucas Nickle * Julia Roberts as Hova * Nicolas Cage as Zoc * Regina King as Kreela * Bruce Campbell as Fugax * Rob Paulsen as Beetle * S. Scott Bullock as Glowworm * Mark DeCarlo as Fly * Lily Tomlin as Nese * Woody Allen as Achak * Alec Baldwin as Bidziil * Roberto Benigni as Adahy * Penélope Cruz as Aiyana * Judy Davis as Chenoa * Jesse Eisenberg as Etu * Greta Gerwig as Chilman * Ellen Page as Lauren Beatles * Cheri Oteri as Doreen Nickle * Larry Miller as Fred Nickle * Allison Mack as Tiffany Nickle Additional Voices * Kirk Baily * Maggie Baird * Ryan Bartley * Ranjani Brow * William Calvert * Vic Chao * David Cowgill * Vicki Davis * Julie Falls * Jeffrey Todd Fischer * Elisa Gabrielli * Jackie Gonneau * Bridget Hoffman * Wendy Hoffmann * Karen Huie * Rif Hutton * Ashley Lambert * James Taku Leung * Scott Menville * David Michie * Juan Pacheco * Devika Parikh * Moira S. Quirk * Darren Richardson * Justin Shenkarow * Kelly Stables * Shane Sweet * Matthew Wolf * Ruth Zalduondo Production In 2009, John A. Davis, the director of the film stated that there is likely to be a sequel in the franchise. However in April 2010, producer Tom Hanks said, "It's too early to tell right now. There's hasn't been a lot of discussion about it.". In July 2010, Gary Goetzman spoke of the possibility of the sequel, noting, "Everyone wants to see it, but we don't have any ideas at this time. If we do, then we can make The Ant Bully 2." In November 2010, it was reported that D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson were in the talks of directing the film, after becoming attached to the project. In February 2011, Warner Bros. denied rumors that ''The Ant Bully 2 ''was in production with a 2013 release date, saying, "nothing is official". On March 4, 2012, after years of rumors and speculations, Thomas Tull, the chairman of Legendary Pictures, officially announced that NicThic Productions had begun pre-production on the sequel. D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson are directing the film, while Douglas Langdale and James Sharp are writing the screenplay. In June 2012, it was confimred by the press that Julia Roberts, Nicolas Cage, Regina King, and Bruce Campbell would be reprising their roles as Hova, Zoc, Kreela, and Fugax, respectively. In January 2013, Sharp revealed via Twitter that he and Langdale had begun writing the screenplay for the sequel. In March 2013, it was announced that Felix Avitia would be voicing Lucas Nickle, as Zach Tyler Eisen was unable to return due to his voice maturing. In July 2013, it was announced that Warner Bros., the original distributor of the first film, was confirmed not to be behind the sequel. According to Abbey Thickson, she stated that Legendary had signed an agreement with Universal in which it will market, co-finance, and distribute Legendary's films for five years. It was later announced that Universal Pictures will distribute the sequel. In January 2018, it was announced that Woody Allen, Alec Baldwin, Roberto Benigni, Penélope Cruz, Judy Davis, Jesse Eisenberg, Greta Gerwig, and Ellen Page were going to join the cast voicing new characters. Animation Visual Effects Music Category:Films Category:NicThic Wiki